For the first time
by Inferno91
Summary: Kai and Hilary lose to a truth or dare game and have to go out together... then they realize something... will it work?


**FOR THE FIRST TIME**

By: Eternal-Eclipse

SUMMARY: Kai and Hilary go out on a date as a consequence for playing truth or dare and so I used the song 'For the first time' by Kenny Loggins because I like the song... it's about Kai falling in love **FOR THE FIRST TIME** and so... there... nothing much to say...

Eternal-Eclipse: So... a lot of people like KaiHilary so here's another one... I already have the 'I need you' and 'Love is for eternity' and 'We are one' so... this one is another. I also posted a ReiMariah. I hope you all people like this one as much as you like the others... on with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade unless I come across great riches or become a powerful drug lord... --;;;

DEDICATION: To all my readers and, hopefully, future reviewers... also to my old account S-b-n.

"I am never playing truth or dare with you guys again!" Kai growled lowly.

They had played truth or dare for a while and Kai ended up having to go on a date with Hilary.

"Speak for yourself!" Rei said angrily. He had to have Max dye his hair bright green.

"Green is SO your color!"

"Shut up Tyson!"

"So... we have to get Kai ready, Mariah's already readying Hilary for their 'date'." Max made quote marks with his hands.

"It's not a date, just a dare."

"Same diff Kai!" Max snorted.

The two went out from hiding at looked at each other. Kai had to admit, Hilary looked captivating. Her hair, which seemed longer than usual was rebonded with light waves in the end. She only wore light make up to enhance her porcelain face. Hilary wore a black backless gown that Kai thought was breathtaking! Though he would never verbally admit it. Hilary thought Kai looked more of a gentleman in his attire; A really expensive black tux.

"Ready? I got the limo waiting outside." Mariah broke the silence filling the room.

Hilary and Kai could only nod, astonished by each other's appearance. They made their way to the limo.

"Have fun!" Tyson hooted.

"You guys make a lovely couple!" Mariah called out making the two blush.

In the car, it was pretty silent.

"Uhm... you look real nice, Kai." Hilary began.

"Yeah... you too... I guess..."

"Just remember that this is only a dare and has no sentimental value whatsoever." Hilary informed.  
  
Kai nodded.

The restaurant what the most exquisite and expensive place there was... (A/n: I don't have a name... shrugs) The two found a table for two as a waiter attended to their needs.

"What will you be having?"

"We'll just start with some salmon coquettes" Kai said formally.

"Beverages, sir? Ma'am?"

"White house wine, or do you prefer red?" Kai asked Hilary.

"Uhm... whichever."

"We'll have red."

"Yes sir." The waiter left.

"This is a nice place..." Hilary said.

"I used to eat here quite often before..." Kai said.

Then everything was silent again.

"Here are your salmon coquettes." The waiter laid there order on the table and set the wine. Then left the two to a peaceful dinner.

"Where are we going after eating?" Hilary asked, taking a swig of her wine, which seemed to have pricked her throat since she wasn't used to drinking expensive alcohol, she was just used to plain or diet soda.

"Are you okay?" Kai smirked, taking a sip, to find it quite fine.

They had steaks as their main course and nothing for dessert. Then they left for a walk, instructing the limo chauffer to pick them up in a while. They headed to this small park and walked around.

"That was a nice dinner." Hilary smiled at Kai, making him feel floaty inside. He slapped himself out of it, could he be falling in love with her? Is it possible?

It was a chilly night so Hilary shivered a bit. Kai took off the jacket of his tux and placed it around Hilary's shoulders. She muttered a thank you and smiled at Kai again.

"You've been really nice..."

Kai flushed a bit.

"Yeah..." He automatically smiled at her, getting relaxed, and interlaced their fingers together, making Hilary blush as well. Hilary inched closer to Kai, letting the warmth of his body defrost her cold figure. They came a halt at a peek with a perfect view of the moon and stars. The two looked at each other, making eye contact, and felt their cheeks go red. Not losing their eye contact, Kai noticed how beautiful Hilary was.

"You're very beautiful, did you know that?"

"No one's ever told that before..."

"Well, now someone has, and I'm not just saying it, I mean it." Kai smiled slightly.

"Thank you..."

Hands still intertwined, the two watched the moonlight illuminate the area where the fire of loves burns, smiling to each other every so often.

_Are those you eyes? Is that you're smile? I've been looking at you forever, but I never saw you before..._

"Have I ever mentioned that you have nice eyes? They remind me of the moon and stars... which I longed for so long in my dark days in the abbey..." Kai said, looking up in the stars and to Hilary.

She smiled at him.

"I dunno why I've never noticed these things before..." Kai looked back to the view.

"Me too, though I always knew there was a kind of Kai that wasn't cold-hearted and emotionless..."

_Are there your hands holding mine? Now I wonder why I could've been so blind..._

Kai held Hilary's hand again and kissed the back of it. Hilary smiled at Kai, the moonlight shining through her face, which made her look like an angel in Kai's eyes. Looking into each other's eyes as they felt a new feeling, the feeling of love.

_For the first time, I am looking in your eyes. For the first time I see you who you are. I can't believe how much I see, when you're looking back at me. Now I understand what love is, love is, for the first time..._

Kai pulled Hilary closer to him and she placed her head on his shoulder, overwhelmed by the heat they share.

"I never thought an 'ice-man' like you could be this warm..." Hilary said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

_Can this be real? Can this be true? The person I as this morning and are you the same in you?_

Kai wasn't the same Kai he woke up as, so was Hilary... they seemed closer to each other, like the moon to the stars, the sun to the clouds, and internet to an internet card...  
(A/n: ;;)

_It's all so strange. How can it be? All the longest love is right in front of me..._

It was hard for Kai to digest at first that he was falling for Hilary, but it seems natural now... The two pondered and thought that the one thing that could make them happy in life has always been right in front of their eyes, each other. The two stood up, Kai's crimson orbs looking at Hilary's... brown ones... (A/n: Are they brown?) Kai's burning red eyes, for Hilary, no longer shown the ones of a merciless warrior and the red shade no longer represents blood... now, it shows more passion and red symbolizes love.

_For the first time, I am looking in your eyes. For the first time I see you who you are. I can't believe how much I see, when you're looking back at me. Now I understand what love is, love is, for the first time..._

The two walked around for a while, to cool themselves and enjoy each other's company, having the joys of being together at last, which the two secretly yearned for some time.

_Such a long time ago, I have given our fondest emotion, never again..._

"And... I'm also sorry for the times I've been mistreating you... I really didn't mean any of the thing I said that hurt you before." Kai apologized.

"I forgive you Kai..."

_But you're here with me now, I've found you somehow and I've never been so sure..._

Now that they were close together, both felt happy and light.

"I'm so glad I chose dare." Kai said.

"I'm glad they chose me to go out with you..." Hilary smiled.

"I'm just not happy about one thing..."

"What's that?"

"How come we've never done his sooner?"

Hilary chuckled. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

_For the first time, I am looking in your eyes. For the first time I see you who you are. I can't believe how much I see, when you're looking back at me. Now I understand what love is, love is, for the first time..._

The car arrived and took the two back home. They stood at the doorstep, not ringing the doorbell yet.

"Hilary, when you said that it was only a dare and has no sentimental value... I agreed, but now, I can't disagree more." Kai brushed a fallen strand of brown for Hilary's face.

"Me too... it felt foolish just to say that..."

"I had fun tonight."

Hilary nodded in response and agreement.

Kai tilted Hilary's face to level with his and kissed her softly. Her hands draping themselves behind his neck as his crawled to her waist. They separated due to need of oxygen as Kai rang the doorbell.

"How was it?" Tyson asked when they got in.

The two shrugged and said;

"It was okay."

"It's kinda late and we should all better sleep, but you'll tell us what happened tomorrow okay?" Rei said, a few green colored strands still visible.

Everyone went to the peace of their rooms.

"Kai," Hilary called out before he went in his room.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

He smiled. "You too..."

"Uhm... I just wanna add something to that..." Hilary's cheeks went pink.

"What's that?"

"I... uh..." She began stuttering.

"What? I wont get mad." Kai urged.

"Kai... I... love you..." She finally said.

"Really?" He blinked.

"I wouldn't say it unless I mean it."

Kai smiled at Hilary softly, making her smile as well.

"I love you too." Kai walked to Hilary and kissed her lips tenderly again before going into each others rooms.

**END**

Eternal-Eclipse: Like it? Hate it? Review it... please... I just wanna make it up for the account I lost... for comments, you can **put it in reviews **or e-mail me OR 

Don't forget, this account was Spell-binding-nightmare before.

Advance thank you to my reviewers... and this is a one shot but if you want a sequel, go ahead and tell me, I'd try to think of what plot I'll use... or you can suggest too...I'll most probably use the best and give an honorable mention to the one who gave the idea... if ever it will have more following chapters, and I chose the idea from a reviewer, if wanted, I'll use whoever that is as an OC in future chappies... that is if it will have future chapters. Flames or creative criticism about how this fic sucks and how bad of an author I am are welcomed as well, I don't take them badly, I mean, I take flames as something to help me improve... but I didn't say flame me! Please don't... I hope...

(If by some freaky you know who I am, don't spill it out okay? Jaa!!)

REVIEWS PLEASE

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
